


More Than You Think

by Aweebwrites



Series: Nightwalker AU [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Jay's bored. Kai has an idea. Nya thinks they're idiots.





	More Than You Think

“I’m bored…” Jay groaned, slouched uncomfortably on his back over the back of the couch.

“It’s literally been one day since your 2 week house arrest started.” Kai says drily, eyes focused on the movie he and Nya caught in the middle.

“It’s a small price to pay for being alive.” Nya says, flicking his nose.

“Ow!” He hissed, swatting at where her hand was. “But this is boring! Not to mention I can’t go on missions for two whole weeks!”

“Like Nya said. Small price to pay for being alive.” Kai says and Jay groaned louder, flipping over the couch so he was kneeling before it, face smushed into the cushions.

“Don’t get all wise on me too Kai…” He groaned into the cushions.

“Kai? Wise?  _Riiiight_.” Nya drawled and Kai looked at her insulted.

“I can be!” Kai huffed, crossing his arms. “Sensei Wu gave you the scroll about Nightwalkers, right?” He asked Jay who lifted his head.

“Yeah. What about it?” He asked, confused.

“Doesn’t it have a list of stuff you can do now?” Kai asked with a grin and Jay grinned too.

“It even says the list is incomplete. Wanna figure it out?” He asked, wagging a brow.

“That shouldn’t even be a question! Let’s go!” Kai yelled, jumping off the couch.

“Yeah!” Jay hollered, dashing off with Kai behind him.

Nya watched them go before looking back at the tv.

“Blind pinning idiots.” She huffed.

****

“What does she mean by that?” Jay asked himself with a frown once they were standing in their room.

“What does who mean by what?” Kai asked, opening the scroll.

“Forget about it.” Jay says, waving it off. “So? What should we try first?” He asked, rocking on his heels.

“Alright. We already know about the night vision, the superior regeneration, the- oh. Says here Nightwalkers have superhuman strength.” Kai says, looking up at him and Jay hummed, tapping his chin.

Kai yelped once Jay picked him up, holding him high above his head.

“Ha! It’s like you weigh nothing!” Jay grinned as Kai flailed.

“Could you put me down already?!” Kai yelled as Jay held him up with one hand.

“What? Scared of heights?” Jay teased before setting him down.

“I’m fine with heights thank you very much.” Kai huffed then picked up the scroll he dropped. “ _Moving on_ , you should be super quick with a lot of agility.” He says, looking up at Jay.

Jay made to run but Kai placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe that’s not the best thing to do inside.” He says and Jay nodded, finding it reasonable.

He saw Kai move and suddenly, four sets of throwing stars were inbound towards his face. He moved without thinking, his hand coming up to catch three of the four stars between his fingers then leaning his head out of range for the fourth, leaving it stick in the wall.

“Epic…” Kai whispered as Jay looked on in shock.

“Epic?!  _Epic?!_  What if I couldn’t dodged those?!” He yelled at Kai, shock turning into anger.

“But you would have.” Kai says, taking his stars and walking over to the one lodged in the wall.

“How can you be so sure?!” Jay yelled, throwing his hands up, his eyes glowing red. “Yeah I may be more durable and heal faster but I’m a vampire, not some kind of unkillable god!” He huffed, crossing his arms.

“Do you really think I’d pull something like that without knowing for sure you would be able to either dodge or catch it off guard?” Kai asked, turning to Jay with a serious expression on his face, throwing the blue ninja off completely.

“I- I… Well…” Jay stuttered out.

“Look, I may be an asshole but I’m not that much of an asshole to hurt you for entertainment.” Kai says, walking over to him. “You mean more to me than you think.” He says, placing a hand on Jay’s shoulder with a warm smile on his face, making Jay flush, looking at his friend.

“I think we’ve fooled around enough.” Kai continued, setting the scroll aside and heading towards the door.

He was startled when he went from walking out to having his back pinned against the wall in under a second. Kai blinked at Jay owlishly as he stood before him, a (strong,  _definitely very_   _strong_ ) hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place as he held his head down.

“Jay, what-”

“You can’t just say something like that and walk away.” Jay says, looking up at him, red eyes unusually intense, making Kai a little nervous.

“Then I shouldn’t have? I’m sorry-” Kai’s eyes widened yet again but this time it was because of Jay’s lips against his.

What?… He blushed as Jay kissed him, crowding him in against the wall completely.  _Shit. How is he so good at this…?_  He couldn’t… Think… When Jay finally pulled back with a soft smack, Kai couldn’t tell which way was up or down, only that he was blushing something fierce if he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

“Hey Kai…?” Jay whispered, his half lidded red eyes looking into Kai’s blown amber ones.

It took Kai a moment to find his voice.

“Y-yeah…?” He got out.

“Could I… Drink from you?” Jay asked, running his nose along Kai’s jaw, making him shiver. “From your neck…?”

“Sure…” Kai obliged, having no qualms about it.

Cole says it only hurts for a second or two so he’s fine with it. Jay licked his lips before baring his lengthened fangs, positioning them right over his jugular where his pulse was thrumming. He sunk his fangs into his neck a moment after and Kai gasped at the flare of pain that quickly diminished into a warm, fuzzy feeling. It felt… Good even. He swallowed, gripping the front of Jay’s gi as he closed his eyes.

Jay kept drinking, Kai’s spicy scent filling his nose as his heated blood filled his stomach. He tasted just as good as Cole did but different…  _Warmer._  It was hard to describe. He pulled back carefully before swiping his tongue against the wound slowly and thoroughly while Kai covered his face with one hand, the feeling of his warm tongue against his skin doing  _things_ to him.

_Is that **really**  necessary though?_

“Thanks.” Jay says once he was done, making sure that he wasn’t bleeding.

“No problem.” Kai says after clearing his throat, willing the blush in his cheeks to leave quickly.

“Wanna go out on a date sometimes?” Jay asked him with a grin, still very much in his personal space.

“Idiot. You did this all backwards.” Kai huffed, looking away as the retreating flush in his cheeks returned.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” Jay pointed out, wagging his brows. “And I didn’t hear a no either.” He grinned.

“… Fine. I’ll go on a date with you.” Kai gave in, glancing at his wide grin.

How the hell did this adorable, idiotic vampire manage to somehow claim the title of top. Not on  _Kai’s_  watch. He cupped Jay’s cheeks before kissing him deeply, taking control.

Cole dropped the bag of sunhats and gloves he bought for Jay as he stood at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
